Cold Weather, Warm You
by Kuroify
Summary: Hogwarts AU: Part 1 / Seokjin tak butuh Yoongi yang dengan seringai tipis menyatakan, "Telingamu memerah." [BTS YoonJin — Slytherin!Yoongi, Hufflepuff!Seokjin]


_Bangtan Boys [BTS] © Big Hit Entertainment_

 _Hogwarts AU Series: Part 1_

 **Cold Weather, Warm You**

— **K** u **r** o **i** f **y**

.

.

" _Hyung, kenapa harus seorang Slytherin?"_

" _Apa maksud—oh."_

" _Kau bisa mendapatkan siapapun, tapi kenapa harus…"_

" _Taehyung, kurasa aku sudah sering mengingatkanmu untuk tidak berprasangka buruk."_

" _Seokjin-hyung, tapi mereka—"_

.

.

.

Cuaca dingin menyebabkan Seokjin menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya hingga kepala. Masih dengan kedua mata terpejam sempurna, ia meringkuk demi mencari kehangatan agar dapat kembali terlelap lebih lama. Hogwarts sudah memasuki musim dingin dan kemungkinan besar salju akan turun hari ini, bertepatan dengan hari natal—persis seperti tahun sebelumnya.

Musim dingin selalu membuatnya ingin menghabiskan waktu di atas ranjang lebih lama. Mengawali hari dengan cuasa semacam ini terasa dua kali lipat lebih berat, dan Seokjin tetap sulit melawan rasa malas tersebut meski kini tengah menjalani tahun kelima. Lagipula, hari natal adalah hari di mana semua orang bebas melakukan apapun selama tidak melanggar hukum dan peraturan.

"Bangun, Pemalas. Kau lupa dengan pertemuan prefek pagi ini?"

Seokjin ingin mengeluh, namun niat itu ia urungkan begitu menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu. Sepasang matanya terbuka cepat, dalam sekejap mengibaskan selimut, kemudian langsung duduk di atas ranjang hangatnya. "Yoongi?!"

Mendengar nada terkejut dari Seokjin menyebabkan Min Yoongi mengerlingkan mata. "Ya, ini aku. Siapa lagi?" ketusnya tak acuh. Ia memandang Seokjin yang masih mengenakan piyama berwarna merah muda dengan tatapan meremehkan, selalu tak habis pikir dengan selera salah satu prefek Hufflepuff di depannya. Ketika sepasang irisnya bertabrakan dengan milik Seokjin, Yoongi menemukan dirinya kembali melupakan keaneh— _ehem_ , keunikan—si pemilik surai cokelat tua, terjerat pesona tak kasat mata yang tak pernah gagal melumpuhkannya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa…" Seokjin memijat dahinya yang berdenyut akibat pergerakan dadakan yang ia lakukan begitu terjaga. "Uh, Yoongi, aku tidak tertidur di kamarmu, 'kan? Aku sedang berada di asrama Hufflepuff?"

Seraya mengedarkan pandangan, Seokjin mencari jawaban akan pertanyaannya; ia yakin Yoongi takkan mau repot-repot menjawabnya. Benar saja, ia berada di asrama Hufflepuff, di atas ranjangnya yang berseberangan dengan ranjang Ryeowook—salah satu senior yang kini berada di tahun keenam. Lalu Yoongi? Kenapa anggota asrama lain bisa berada di dalam asramanya?

Tak ingin meladeni Seokjin dan otaknya yang tergolong lamban, Yoongi melepaskan sepatu yang ia kenakan, dengan paksa mendorong Seokjin untuk memberikan ruang di atas ranjang sebelum ia menjatuhkan diri di sana. Seruan tak terima dari pemuda lebih tinggi darinya itu ia abaikan, lalu Yoongi menarik Seokjin untuk kembali berbaring menggunakan tenaganya dengan paksa.

Setelah menyusupkan tangan kirinya di bawah kepala Seokjin, ia menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk menahan gerakan sang prefek Hufflepuff di sisinya. "Berhenti bergerak atau aku akan membuatmu tak bisa bergerak _selamanya_ , Kim Seokjin."

Ancaman Yoongi adalah sesuatu yang dapat membuat semua orang melangkah mundur secara teratur, termasuk Seokjin, tentu saja. Memilih bermain aman, ia tak lagi memberontak, membiarkan Yoongi merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga Seokjin dapat melihat wajah Yoongi yang hanya berjarak sejengkal dari wajahnya.

Seokjin tak butuh Yoongi yang dengan seringai tipis menyatakan, "Telingamu memerah."

Tak ingin pemuda sesama prefek itu mengatakan hal yang tak perlu dikatakan lebih banyak, Seokjin memutuskan kontak mata. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya kau bisa menyusup ke dalam asramaku, tapi, _Demi Merlin_ ," tangan sang Min yang menari jahil di punggungnya menyebabkan Seokjin sedikit resah. Atau mungkin lebih dari sedikit. "Kau tahu ini melanggar peraturan, bukan?"

Masih berusaha menggoda, Yoongi tetap memainkan jari-jarinya tanpa hambatan. "Slytherin identik dengan pelanggar aturan, Seokjin," ucapnya jelas seraya menghujani Seokjin dengan tatapan intens yang mungkin selamanya takkan sanggup _siapapun_ balas. "Oh, jangan munafik. Aku tahu bukan itu yang kau khawatirkan. Kau takut salah satu temanmu kembali ke asrama dan mendapati keberadaanku," pernyataannya mengakibatkan Seokjin menghela napas.

Yoongi menghentikan permainannya, memilih untuk menyentuh dagu Seokjin dan menahan wajah lelaki itu agar memandang wajahnya. Ia mendapati Seokjin melirik ke segala penjuru arah, menghindari matanya karena, _well_ , Yoongi tahu bahwa sampai kapanpun, Seokjin takkan terbiasa.

"Tenanglah, aku menyuruh Jungkook untuk berjaga di dapur. Lagipula semua orang sibuk merayakan natal dan turunnya salju," Yoongi tak yakin Seokjin benar-benar mencemaskan dirinya yang berkemungkinan besar tertangkap basah menyusup ke asrama lain karena ia selalu memiliki beribu cara untuk kabur atau bersembunyi—Seokjin paling tahu akan hal itu.

"Oh, Yoongi, kenapa harus Jungkook?"

"Tentu saja karena dia adalah bawahanku."

" _Yoongi_."

"Kukoreksi. Karena dia adalah anggota Slytherin dan aku adalah prefeknya?"

Seokjin menyerah, hendak menyumpahi Yoongi jika saja ia tak menangkap senyum kecil di wajah Slytherin di hadapannya. Yoongi yang tersenyum selalu menjadi kelemahannya sejak ia melihat senyum itu untuk yang pertama. Si arogan dari Slytherin dan senyumannya—Seokjin merasa bodoh karena begitu mudah terjerat.

Ketika Yoongi memejamkan mata dan mungkin bersiap untuk membiarkan alam mimpi memanjanya, Seokjin meraih tangan Yoongi yang beberapa menit lalu sempat menahan wajahnya. "Ingat siapa yang membangunkanku agar tidak terlambat menghadiri pertemuan prefek?"

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibirnya, cukup singkat namun tetap memicu degup jantung Seokjin untuk saling melomba. "Aku selalu diizinkan untuk terlambat, Seokjin," ujarnya seraya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka, membawa Seokjin ke dalam sebuah pelukan tanpa celah.

Menyamankan posisinya, Seokjin tahu ia takkan pernah memenangkan perdebatan dengan seorang Min Yoongi hingga kematian menjelang. Mungkin Yoongi akan mengalah jika suatu hari mereka berdebat di detik menuju kematiannya? Atau mungkin tidak, seorang Slytherin dan kata mengalah tak pantas disandingkan bersama.

"Yoongi, seharusnya kita berciuman di bawah _mistletoe_ , bukan di atas tempat tidur. Itu tradisinya."

"Terserah. Kita akan melakukannya nanti kalau kau mau," Seokjin ingin menepuk dahinya karena bukan itu yang sebenarnya ia maksudkan. Apakah sindirannya kurang jelas? "Biarkan aku tidur sekarang, dan jangan beraninya kau meninggalkanku."

Jika Yoongi mengatakan bahwa pelanggar aturan identik dengan Slytherin, maka kesabaran adalah suatu hal yang mewakili Hufflepuff. Seokjin yakin ia adalah Hufflepuff sejati, karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk menjadi pihak yang menyerah, mengalah, apapun itu terserahlah.

Bahkan apabila Yoongi bukanlah seorang Slytherin, Seokjin yakin lelaki itu tetap akan bertingkah semaunya.

.

.

.

"— _Mereka memang seperti itu. Egois, licik, arogan."_

" _Taehyung-ah, cukup."_

" _Jangan bilang kau mempercayainya, Hyung. Dia tidak mungkin menyukaimu. Seorang darah murni… Mana mungkin sudi melihat kita."_

" _Aku tahu."_

" _Hyung…"_

" _Kau melupakan satu hal, Tae. Mereka ambisius dan akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang mereka inginkan."_

"…"

" _Takkan ada yang berubah meski aku meninggalkannya. Dia akan menarikku kembali."_

" _Tapi—"_

" _Percayalah padaku, Tae. Aku hanya sedang memainkan peranku dengan baik."_

 _Kim Taehyung hanya bisa menghela napas; tahu lebih baik daripada siapapun bahwa apa yang kakaknya katakan tak lain hanyalah sebuah dusta._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _I still have Soulmate AU Series to finish but now I post a new series well shame on me. Tapi Hogwarts AU Series ini bukan kumpulan one-shot melainkan ficlet, jadi seharusnya saya bisa mengerjakannya dengan tenang... 'kan? (kenapa malah dia yang ragu)  
_

 _Your reviews are the fuel to my engine :)_


End file.
